The Sage’s New Journey
by SuperHaremQueen
Summary: NarutoxOnePiece! Naruto and Sasuke finally seals Kaguya and the Sage of Six Paths was now finally able to pass on or so he thought... only to wake up to a whole new world. Pairings are undecided but might do it if someone wants me to in a review, if it is reasonable, of course.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! This is my very first actual FanFiction. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you did, please don't hesitate to leave a favorite, follow, and review.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"SEAL!" Was the collective voices of Naruto and Sasuke. They had finally done it! Dispite all of the challenges and obstacles that barred them from their objective, they had somehow managed to seal Kaguya Otsutsuki.

The battle was long and hard fought, not to mention the Fourth Great Shinobi War that was happening right before their fight with the Goddess. 'With this, all that is left would be to undo the genjutsu casted by Madara and to release the Bijuus.' Naruto thought.

Somewhere in a different plane, a certain person was watching the entire battle take place. You could tell that he was an old man just from all the wrinkles on his face. He wore a long white robe with 9 tomoes on the back and a black rod for a staff made from unknown materials. He had 2 horns growing on his head, however, the weirdest thing about him was his eyes. They were rippled and promised to send one to the very bottom of the abyss should one even dare to look into them.

"They have done it.." The man, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, had been watching the fight between his mother and the reincarnations of his 2 sons, Indra and Asura in the forms of Sasuke and Naruto respectively.

'I suppose I'll just fade back into history and let the new generation take over.' He thought. He didn't continue to watch any longer as his consciousness was starting to fade. He knew that after this, the man known as the Sage of Six Paths would no longer exist even if only in spirits.

Hagoromo had been watching the Shinobi World take shape since the dawn of it and watched over all of it's denizens. All of the wars, conflicts, and fights. Hagoromo was nothing but a spirit, a consciousness that had been trying desperately to stay awake so that if the day that his mother or something of that level threatened the world, he would be there to support.

However, now that the problems had been taken care of, he could now finally rest. For all he knew, the Shinobi World was now a place of sunshine and happiness and away from danger. He had grown old and tired and needed to rest.

Hagoromo slowly closed his eyes, not expecting to open them ever again. A few moments later, however, he had no choice but to open them again as a blinding light threatened to cripple his eyes. 'So bright..'

The Sage of Six Paths slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. "What is going on?" He couldn't help but ask out loud as he now found himself standing in a forest under the blazing sun. He first looked at himself. To his surprise, he now had a physical body and that meant that he was alive. He was still wearing his same getup but the staff was no where to be seen.

Hagoromo tried to calm himself by taking a few deep breaths, trying to piece all of the new information together. 'D-did I come back to life...?' In all of his life and non-life time, Hagoromo Otsutsuki was not a man that was easily befuddled, in fact, you could count with one hand, the number of times that he had actually stumbled his words, even if it was only in his mind.

After letting everything sink in and calming down, Hagoromo decided that he first needed to check his surroundings so he did just that. He walked around cautiously, making sure that his steps were silent. After about half an hour of exploring, he found a river where he took a closer look at himself.

The first thing that he noticed was his face. They were younger, one that of a man and not someone from the older generation. If he had to guess, he looked like when he was at his peak. Hagoromo could feel the abundant natural chakra in the air as well as his internal chakra which meant that, to the extent of his knowledge, he was probably back to his peak and the height of his strength.

Hagoromo also noticed that his Rinnegan was also present. 'Could this be my second chance at life?' Was the thought that went through Hagoromo's head as he contemplated his situation. "Whether it be by fate or luck, I shall not waste this precious chance." He declared to nobody in particular as there was no living soul in sight.

With the discovery that his eyes were intact, he finally noticed the natural chakra slowly seeming into his body without him having to do anything.

He was not really concerned about it but the only place that this phenomenon had ever happened was when he was training with the toads in Mount Myoboku, which was said to be the place with the most natural chakra in the Shinobi World. Although it did not worry him, he was a bit curious as to the reason why this random place was so abundant in natural chakra.

Hagoromo drank his fill of water before heading out on his exploration again. About an hour later, he found a small town and a port. "It seems like I was on an island." Was what he said to himself before heading into the town.

 **A/N: I will admit that the first few couple of chapters will be a bit slow and used to explain some things as well as getting our favorite Sage used to his new surroundings and body. I will write as much as I can but don't be expecting a chapter per day or something like that. I've got a life too and school to worry about.**


	2. Chapter 2: New World and New Purpose

Chapter 2: New World and New Purpose

 **A/N: I just want to mention that if you think that Hagoromo didn't train with the frogs and can't use sage mode, you should probably rewatch Naruto Shippuden from scratch. In canon, Hagoromo trains with the frogs specifically to learn to use nature chakra, it was in fillers during the Fourth Great Shinobi War and yes... fillers are canon.**

 **On another note, I do agree with no pairing yet because I want Hagoromo to have a mature-and-seemingly-ancient-and-mysterious-man-that-watches-over-younger-people kind of vibe so if I paired him with someone then it will probably ruin that fragile image that I haven't set up yet. However, I'll just leave it undecided for now because you never know what I might think up of in the future. Honestly, this whole thing is just on a whim and I haven't thought far about it at all, BUT I want it to be a long story. 100k words is the goal!**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE!**

Chapter 2

A man was watching and observing a destroyed town intently from afar, he was very tense at the moment. Inside his mind was nothing short of a storm. Hagoromo was, for lack of a better word, angry right now.

 **An hour ago,**

As soon as he took a step into the town, everyone that saw him were just standing there and staring at him, with whispered murmurs. He didn't know why but he could feel concealed malice in those gazes. No further than 5 steps into the town, men started to gather defensively. Although they did not dare to get closer to him, they looked like they were ready to defend what's theirs if the need ever arose. He could only assume that they were regular civilians due to their normal clothing. By the time this was happening, Hagoromo had already noticed that something very odd was happening.

' _What's going on here? Why do they look at me like I'm some criminal that would attack them?'_ Was the thought of Hagoromo before he suddenly realized, that he had horns growing out of his head and his skin color was an odd gray-ish that made him look incredibly pale. Not to mention his unusual clothing and worst of all his Rinnegan eyes.

' _I was careless...'_ Hagoromo sighed tiredly. He had not thought everything through. His goal was to find a town so he had only focused on that and completely forgotten that he didn't look like your average human.

Hagoromo looked around him. Before he could retreat, a man with a brown uniform with a peculiar hat that had a pinwheel on it, stepped forward. Stitches were all over his face and other visible parts of his body that Hagoromo could only imagine were from cut wounds, but from what? He did not know.

"What does Arlong want now?" Asked the man cautiously. This man's name was Genzo and he is the sheriff of Cocoyasi Village.

Unknown to Hagoromo, This village, along with many other villages on the island and nearby islands, are being terrorized by Fish-men. Out of the blue, these Fish-men showed up around 10 years ago, demanding payment. Those that didn't bother to pay attention, which was a stupid mistake, were quickly made examples of and they have been ruling over the humans ever since. Not even the marines wanted anything to do with this so most of the people around the area had virtually given up.

The treatment they got was just inhumane. Arlong and his goons of fish sticks would come into town every month demanding payment so that they wouldn't attack. There were some villages that couldn't pay up due to many reasons such as not having enough to begin with because not everybody on the island was well off. The village that couldn't pay up would be devastated. Not leaving a single person alive and flipping all of the houses over and destroying all the roads.

Not to mention the fact that Arlong's men would sometimes go into random villages and cause troubles just to mess with the humans and to find excuses to destroy more villages.

"Arlong?" Hagoromo asked back instead. He truly did not know what this man was talking about and he felt slightly offended for no apparent reason. "I am sorry sir, but I do not know who this Arlong you speak of is." He said again before Genzo could open his mouth to tell him that he was lying.

"Well if you aren't one of Arlong's men, then why do you look so weird?... Hmm, now that I take a closer look, you don't look like a Fish-man." Was the reply Hagoromo got after a few minutes of silence.

Hagoromo thought, ' _Now I know why I felt slightly insulted, he thought I was a mere fish.'_ But he did not voice that out. Hagoromo excused himself. He told them he would return in a bit and went back into the forest.

Hagoromo had to rectify his mistakes. First of all was his Rinnegan. He simply turned them off so that his eyes went back to a Mangekyo Sharingan, 3 tomoed Sharingan, and then finally back to being black. It was his eyes so he had control over which forms he wanted them to be in.

Next up was his skin and horns. This one was a bit more tricky, after all, you couldn't just change your skin color and make your horns disappear, or could you? He thought about it for a bit and he remembered all of those "Ninjutsu" that he saw being preformed by the shinobi of the Elemental Nations.

He always dreaded the Ninjutsu that was born from his Ninshu. The Ninshu that he created and passed on to people was simply a way for human to connect to one another in a different way just like speech, love, or race. It was a means to bring world peace or so he thought at the time.

However, his eldest son Indra, the genius that he was, just had to create a way to turn Ninshu into a weapon called Ninjutsu that brought the Elemental Nations nothing but war and destruction.

Hagoromo supposed that he couldn't really blame Indra for what he had no control over. Even he, the Sage of Six Paths, could not have predicted that Ninjutsu would bring the world that he tried so hard to usher to peace, into a total of 4 great wars and countless other conflicts.

The way Ninjutsu worked from Ninshu was different. While Ninshu can be compared simply to energy, Ninjutsu divided them up into elements. Those who possess the Rinnegan naturally has affinity for all of the elements.

The one thing that is the same between Ninshu and Ninjutsu is the energy that all living beings and even the world itself has, Chakra. With this magical energy called chakra, all of those flashy ninjutsu could be preformed.

Hagoromo had watched as every single ninjutsu came to life, from the moment the creator had the idea of it til he completed it, Hagoromo saw it all. This is for all Jutsus, not just some of them.

Although he preferred to not use it, Hagoromo decided that he needed to transform himself so that nobody would be bothered by him. Hagoromo made the hand signs and with a poof, his skin color was relatively normal if not a bit tanned and the horns that were growing out of his head was now missing, however, he kept his clothes the same because he thought that it wouldn't really be a problem.

Hagoromo realized that he had taken quite a bit of time just standing there and reminiscing so he decided to quickly head back into the village from earlier, hopefully, this time, they wouldn't be so wary of him.

 **In Cocoyasi Village,**

Genzo was just relieved that the strange man from before wasn't one of Arlong's men here to make more trouble than they already had. The payment for this month was coming up and that was the reason everyone in the village were on edge. There were a few instances where a couple of Fish-men would come over to cause trouble for the villagers. ' _No matter what, we have to stay strong for Na-chan!'_ He thought. This was also the same thing that everyone in Cocoyasi village had in mind every time someone from Arlong Park came.

"What's all the commotion about, Gen-san?" Genzo heard an all too familiar and sweet voice from behind him that made him feel relieved. When he turned around, he saw an incredibly beautiful woman in her early twenties, with blue hair that reached down her neck, walking over.

"Nojiko, I'm so glad you are okay. When I didn't see you in the village or at your house, I thought Arlong's men got you!" Genzo said and brazenly walked up to her to give her a tight embrace with a few tears leaking down his cheeks.

Nojiko felt a bit ashamed when she saw this and inwardly scolded herself for being so foolish for saving a certain stranger with long nose. "I'm sorry, Gen-san. I just went out for a bit of a walk." She lied. If she told him that she had saved a person from a Fish-man after the man had attacked the Fish-man, Genzo would turn him in to Arlong just for being so stupid.

Genzo then proceeded to explain what had happened just now and Nojiko just nodded. They had seen many things, even though this island was a small and inconsequential one out in the weakest Blue. When reading the newspaper, the strange things that happen and the man that didn't really look human were nothing to be compared to, if only they knew...

While this was going on, a group of Fish-men can be seen walking towards Arlong Park. At the front of the group was a blue humanoid fish with a long nose that strangely, looked sharp. Following behind him was a trap of a Fish-man and a much more muscular Fish-man with long black hair braided into 2. They were followed by a few more cannon fodder.

Their objectives were all complete. Although some of the lower ranked members of Arlong Park might not understand it, Cocoyasi Village was very important. After all, that village is the reason that their "dear" Nami was being a slave for. Arlong just had that foolish marine collect Nami's money so there was no more escape routes for her or that Village, they would forever be under the mighty Fish-men's thumbs. Arlong laughed loudly in his strange laugh while walking like he owned the world, further emphasizing his great joy for the deeds that he had done today.

 **Back to Hagoromo,**

Hagoromo had been wandering the forest for a good 20 minutes now and he was starting to see the end of the forest. He walked past all of the trees to find himself in a new place, another village on the island that he was sure wasn't the one he had just been to before. However, all of that didn't matter to Hagoromo right now, because of what he was seeing with his own eyes.

The village was totally leveled. All of the houses were ripped out from their foundations and slammed back upside down. There were fires and smoke rising from everywhere and screams can be heard in the distance.

Hagoromo scanned around the area and tried to sense the chakra of the surrounding area to check for people. The first thing he sensed was 20 of the same types of chakra, they felt different from humans but not quite like beasts. It was hard to explain. Then he next noticed another chakra signature being surrounded by the first 20. Hagoromo had a pretty good idea about what was going on now.

He dashed quickly and ran past all of the dead corpses that were littered around the cracked and broken ground.

Just as he turned the next corner to finally reach the place that he felt the chakra signatures from, he saw a woman getting stabbed through the chest by a claw-like hand and blood was flowing out of her mouth.

Seeing this Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the legendary Sage of Six Paths, did the only thing that he could, he fought. He dashed towards the group of Fish-men and body slammed the first one he could reach. The results were not so pretty. The Fish-man went flying into the ground from the simple body slam and he felt like all of the bones in his body were broken, the pain was unimaginable.

Not satisfied with just one, Hagoromo turned his gaze to the next closest Fish-man and ran towards him with speed past the sound barrier. All the Fish-men saw was a white blur and all of them were being taken down one by one. In his rather uncharacteristic anger, Hagoromo had defeated all 20 of the Fish-men before they could even think of retreating.

Hagoromo now stood before the dead body of the woman. He felt terrible inside. He never condoned killing but he understood that death was not avoidable, even for him who had already died once. But what he saw was completely different from killing out of necessity. This was nothing but murder for pleasure. Just the thought of it had turned his anger back on again before he quickly suppressed it. He thought that he had already gotten used to things like this but he guessed he wasn't.

In the Elemental Nations, killing was always in the job description. They were ninjas, their job was to kill and assassinate. However, not many people do it solely for pleasure, just to torment someone. Even the worst villains of the Elemental Nations like Madara Uchiha, Pein Nagato, and Obito Uchiha all had good reasons for their actions, not saying they were correct or excusable but they were doing what they thought would be for a peaceful and better world. But seeing those Fish-men killing that woman with wide grins on their faces and seeing the destruction of the village had made Hagoromo snap.

Hagoromo took one final look at the ruined village, all the dead people, and the woman that he could not save and slowly turned around to leave until he suddenly heard a very faint cry that made him stop. At first he thought that he was just hearing things and that the fires that were going around were messing with his sense of hearing because he didn't hear it again.

Hagoromo sighed, he would never be able to forgive himself if someone actually could've survived if he just searched at least one more time. He closed his eyes and carefully scanned his surroundings. He looked left and right but still didn't feel anything so he kept walking until he heard the crying again.

To hagoromo's surprise, the sound was from behind him. He quickly turned around to the dead woman and carefully scanned her. He finally noticed a small bundle of clothes and felt a faint chakra signal. He walked closer to her and kneeled before picking up the little crying baby.

The baby had some blood on her and an injury on her arms that looked like a bruise, possibly from when the woman fell down. Hagoromo also remembered healing Ninjutsu. This was one of the ninjutsu that he actually wasn't appalled by because they are used to save lives so he was especially excited when they were developed and watched intently so he was basically a master at it.

A warm green glow flowed out of Hagoromo's hands and quickly healed up the baby's wounds. The baby then opened her eyes and giggled at him before falling fast asleep, oblivious to the dangers that she was just in.

Hagoromo strapped the baby on his back before looking at the woman and bowing. "I have failed to protect you in time so I will take responsibility and make sure that your baby would have a good life and be happy." Hagoromo vowed before the deceased woman while bowing and then walked away.

At that moment, Hagoromo felt that he had found purpose in this strange new world that he found himself in that had talking and walking fish.

 **A/N: The release rate would probably be the same if not longer because I only write when I get new ideas and when I feel like it but I try to write as best as I can, with the best plots that I can think of that aren't already overused. Just ask any questions you have in the review section along with any comments that you have. Any and all comments are welcomed. Thank you for your support! HaremQueen out!**


End file.
